King Dedede
King Dedede is a recurring character from the Kirby video game series. He previously fought against Amy Rose in the 3rd episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Asgore Dreemurr (Completed) * Bowser VS King Dedede (Completed) * King Dedede vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong vs. King Dedede * King Dedede VS Dr. Wily * Empoleon vs King Dedede (Completed) * Enoch VS King Dedede (Abandoned) * Frieza vs King Dedede * Ganondorf vs King Dedede (Completed) * King Dedede VS Golden Queen * Gusto VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Ice Climbers (Completed) * King Dedede vs King Ghidorah (Completed) * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Pig VS King Dedede (Completed) * Mario vs King Dedede (Abandoned) * King Dedede vs Megatron * Mordecai vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs (Completed) * Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede * Pac-Man vs King Dedede * King Dedede VS Palutena * Penguin vs. King Dedede * Princess Peach vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs. Ronan the Accuser * Renwil vs. King Dedede (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn vs King Dedede (Completed) * Snorlax VS King Dedede * Thor VS King Dedede * Ramona Flowers vs King DeDeDe * King Dedede vs Rouge the Bat * King Dedede vs Waluigi * King Dedede vs Wario With Kirby & Meta Knight * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede (Completed) With Someone * King Dedede & Escargoon vs. Rap Rat & Fire Sumo (Completed) With His Army * King Dedede's army vs Equestria (Completed) Battles Royale * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 13 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Guzzlord History King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy, the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land on the planet Popstar. He is angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Despite having a mean disposition, he is a nice guy and has reluctantly accepted Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land as he would help him against a mutual enemy that threatens Dream Land. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 2'/61 cm *Weight: 2 lbs/ 0.9 kg *Age: Unknown *(Self-Proclaimed) King of Dreamland **Leader of the Waddle Dees **Escargoon is his advisor and personal assistant Abilities *Inhale: Sucks up the enemy & spits them out *Flight: Sucks in air, allowing him to fly *Super Dedede Jump: Jumps & stomps the ground. Can create shock waves *Head Slide: Leaps forward & slides along the ground *Electrokinesis: Can shoot bolts of electricity from his hands *Can spawn pinball obstacles *Can light his hammer on fire *Hammer Cannon: Fires a blade of energy from his hammer *Can create shock waves by hitting the ground *Can increase his size **Grows even bigger when absorbing a Twinkling Star *Mini-Clones: After gaining power from the Fountain of Dreams, he gained an army of clones *Can throw Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, & Gordos from an unknown source *Waddle Dee Army: Summons a storm of minions for ten seconds to attack his enemies Equipment Weaponry *Wooden Hammer/Mallet *Jet Hammer *Star Hammer *Axe *Ninja Sword *Smoke Bombs *Regular Bombs *Bubble Bombs *Hidden Bomb *Time bombs *Gordos *Laser Chainsaw Items *Balloon Bomb *Cracker *Prism Shield *Invisibility Stone *Revival Tomato *Maxim Tomatoes *Kirby Printer: Used to create Kirby's comparable to Kirby. Was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale Vehicles *Wheelie Bike: Signature vehicle in Kirby Air Ride. *HR-D3: A giant robot vaguely modeled after DDD. It can fire a giant laser & attack with its drill hand. *Tank: Appeared in early episodes of the anime. Possesses a cannon & a mechanical arm *Robo Dedede: A large robotic DDD. Does a lot of damage if it touches, & can summon small DDDs that explode. Nothing otherwise. *Hot air balloon *Dededestroyer Z: A robot containing the Kirby Printer. It's equipped with a hammer, a laser, & missiles. Was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale *Limousine: Seen throughout the anime. Possesses a hammer Forms Masked Dedede *Mask increases durability and strength *Hammer shoots rockets, flames and creates shock waves. *Hammer generates electricity. Giant Masked Dedede *Mask protects him from weak attacks *Recovers his energy after being defeated in his Revenge form. *Can shoot a laser from his hammer Other Things * According to his Smash Bros. Melee trophy description, he learned to fly like Kirby through vigorous training. A statement in Kirby & the Rainbow Curse & Smash Ultimate support this. ** However, he always had the ability to suck things up. * Could see Kirby all the way from space. * His hammer respawns indefinitely, meaning he can throw it as a projectile, & pull out another one just fine Feats *Lifted up Blocky, a golem that weighs several tons *Survives falls from Mount Dedede with little to no damage *On occasion, can keep up with the Warp Star *He and Sonic practically saved everyone in the Subspace Emissary (Smash Bros canon) *His hammer and strength are able to harm Kirby, and Dedede's strength is sometimes depicted to be on par with, or superior to Kirby's strength. *Has somehow managed to maintain his kingly status despite being corrupt, unpopular and disliked by his subjects (including his nobles, servants, army and best friend Escargoon), frequently defeated by Kirby and his kingdom being frequently invaded by demonic armies. *Tanked attacks from Kirby & Meta Knight *Defeated Queen Sectonia and Shadow Dedede. *Support attacks of Galaxia, the sword of Meta Knight that possesses infinite power. (むげん = infinite.) *Helped Kirby defeat Galacta Knight, Landia and Magolor. (Including the EX forms of Landia and Magolor) **Able to defeat them alone in the True Arena. **Keep up with Landia and Magolor's insane speeds. *Ishida from HAL_Laboratory implies that Dedede's mask expands his power and he becomes he strongest masked, suggesting being superior to Galacta Knight, Meta Knight and Dark Mind (whose mask is based) *Defeated Dark Meta Knight. *Stole all the stars in Dreamland's sky. *#1 Avalanche player in Dreamland *Said to be one of the strongest beings on Popstar Faults *Losing streak against Kirby. *Goofy, clumsy, lacks intelligence. *Acts more like a jerk rather than a true villain. Most of his evil plots are just Dedede acting like a narcissistic bully. **Occasionally acts affiliated with Kirby and Dreamland, even if Kirby isn't aware of it **Even when depicted as a villain, admits that he does not want Kirby to die and sees him more of a friendly rival. Dedede is willing to team up with Kirby to fight a greater threat; even hugging him in Brawl https://youtu.be/QmS0pj6tWKI?t=10s. *Sometimes underestimates opponents *Overcharging Jet Hammer causes damage to himself due to the flames getting too hot * Can never seem to clobbah Kirby *Has been frequently brainwashed by dark-magic Trivia Gallery King dedede1.png King_Dedede_SSB4.png Kingdedede.png Dedede1.gif|In Kirby: Right Back at Ya anime. HnK_KingDedede.png maskeddedede.jpg|Masked Dedede Happy Birthddday!!.jpg|Happy Birthddday Your opinion.gif DDD star allies.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Kirby Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Missile User Category:Technology users Category:Playable Character Category:Rich Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants